dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Mykille Lair
Mykille "The Skull" Lair is a Human Rogue Fighter. Mykille is played by Michael Descallar. (Yes,the name is derivative. No, I'm not sorry.) Intro From the shadows comes a eerie and uncanny looking skull. It floats and starts moving. As it slowly approaches you, you realize that it is a mask worn by a hooded figure. Before you know it, the figure is right in front of you. The figure removes their mask, revealing a rather unimposing human. He then nonchalantly greets you with, "Yo, what's up." Description Appearance Mykille is a 5'6" dusky tan skinned Damaran male human. He is equipped with studded leather armor and a hooded cloak. His outfit is often all black. He likes to wear a peculiar white skull mask. He doesn't always wear it however, and removes it when not out scouting or not in combat. Personality Likes to make jokes and pranks on his close friends. Prefers doing good and avoids unsavory activity. Enjoys games but rarely gambles. Likes to have fun and values happiness. Biography Early life As a child, Mykille was taken in by a band of mercenaries. They saw his knack for sneaking and trained him as a scout. He was also specifically trained in the art of two-weapon fighting. After many years with these mercenaries, Mykille decided to set out and go on adventures. Life as an adventurer Mykille joined a few parties here and there but found a steady group that called themselves the Hunters. First kiss of death On one of their expeditions, the Hunters faced a group of cultists of the Black Earth. Mykille went against a warrior riding Bulette. After being struck viciously by the Bulette, Mykille was taken down by the warrior with their glaive. The warrior was brutal and decided to completely finish Mykille off as an offering to Ogrémoch. Mykille was brought back after the Hunters took down the rest of the cultists. Fortunately, the party cleric was able to find material components for the Revivify spell from the spoils of a previous encounter. Relationships and Affiliations Match Childhood friend of Mykille from the mercenary group that raised him. Ku Childhood friend of Mykille from the mercenary group that raised him. Yvaine One of the first partymates Mykille partnered up with. They teamed up on several occasions. Adolos Mykille's Brobro. His favorite meat shield to take blows head on. Varril Mykille's stoic bud. Mykille likes to provide him with support, in and out of battle. Hunters He journeyed along the Sword Coast with a band of adventurers known as the Hunters. He tried suggesting a new name, 'The Brotherhood of Bronze'. While he thought it was witty, most other members decided against it. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Black Dragon Mask * 2 +1 Rapiers * Bag of Holding * Cloak of Displacement * Winged Boots Feats * Dual Wielder * Resilient Constitution Class Abilities * Swashbuckler * Two-weapon Fighting Style Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters